Forget me not chapter 1
by princessflorandlayla
Summary: Miele is kidnapped by her dad (who she does not remember). Flora, the winx, and specialists try to search for her. Unfortunately something bad happens.


**Flora was watering her plants in her garden, when her sister called her. Yes Miele, she called while walking up the steps. Can you help me do this spell, she replies. Flora opens the door and asks what spell is it. I must turn this bad plant into a good plant, Miele droops her head. Okay, Flora shruggs.**

 **Flora's pov:**

 **I say a spell.**

 **(From worse to bad and bad to good. Changeous)**

 **The plant turns from black and red to pink and yellow. There you go now, to turn it back you must say..., I start.**

 **(From good to bad and bad to worse. Changeous)**

 **The plant turns back to its dreadful state, black and red. And there you go, I nod triumphantly. You make it look so easy Flora, Miele crosses her arms dissappointed in herself. Don't get down sis, you'll get it, I didn't get it the first time neither did mom, I try to reassure her. Anyway, we have to get to school, so let's just go, Miele walks out. I frown.**

 **Miele's pov:**

 **I know Flora's just trying to cheer me up, but I'm just not as good. I sigh as I walk down the hall. My friend Rosy came running to me and yelled in my ear. Owww, what was that for Rosy, I ask rubbing my poor ear. Sorry, you looked sad like like a fallen petal off a flower, she answered. I laughed, she always manages to make me laugh. Yeah umm, I couldn't figure out a spell and I asked my sister for help and she did it so easily, I turn away. What spell, she cocked her head to the side. To turn a plant from bad to good, I angrily crosss my arms. Ohh, well I can't figure out that spell to make a dead plant alive again, Rosy shrugged. Oh, so is this yoour way of telling me to not get mad, I inquired. Yes absolutely, she vigoursly nodded. Come on, I walk to class.**

 **Bloom's pov:**

 **I waited for Flora so we can head out with the others, but she was taking way too long watering her plants here. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. Hurry up Flora, I rushed her angrily. Sorry, you can go ahead without me, she shooed me out the room. Then, I shrugged and left with a smile on my face. I reached outside to see Sky sitting on his levabike. Hey Sky, sorry I took so long, Flora wanted to water her plants before we left, I apologized. It's fine Bloom, no worries, he smiled to me. Let's go, we're going to see a movie, he happily stated. Ok, that's great I just can't wait, I fakely cheered.**

 **Flora's pov:**

 **After Bloom walked out I finished watering my plants. Then my phone rang and it the id read unknown number. Hmmm, who could it be, I think to myself. Then I answer and a deep, creepy but familiar voice was heard. Hello, Flora I have your sister, the mysterious voice says. Oh no, I whisper. Oh yes, now she will talk to you for a bit,I will give you two some space though, he or she?, supposedly goes away. Flora, I'm scared, this man just snatched me from school, and I don't know what to dooooo, Miele cries over the**

 **phone. Ok, I'll try to get you out, I promise her. Plleeaaaasseeeee, Hurry F...Floraaa, she sobs. Time's up children, the man hangs up. Miele No, I cried hard as everyone came running in the room. What's wrong Flo, Aisha asked concerned. It's Miele, this guy named Ian has her prisoner, I looked down trying to stop myself from crying more.**

 **No one's pov:**

 **Everyone comforted Flora untill she said, I need to get to Lynphea. We are coming with you, Musa stated confidently. Thanks girls and guys, Flora hugged her friends.**

 **-At Linphea-**

 **Miele's pov:**

 **The guy who kidnapped me, took the phone away while I was screaming for Flora to come save me. He dragged me into a room but I tried to pull away.**

 **Flora's pov:**

 **The winx, specialists and I landed in Linphea and I immediatly ran to Miele's school. Since like we landed right next to it. Rosy ran out and I can tell she was , she yelled. What happened to Miele Rosy, do you know. There was this man in black, I couldn't see his face cause he had a hood on, she cried. Alright, stay here and tell Jasmine, Petal, and Mrs. Leloil that we will get her back, I say determined. Flora, how do you know, all these people's names, Aisha asked. Flora teaches students on the weekends, for the people who want her help, which is everyone, Rosy laughed slightly.**

 **Ian's pov:**

 **I took the little girl (which did I tell you was my daughter) to a room, unfortuanately she tried to pull away and man is she strong.**

 **I stayed awake till morning without sleeping so I was tired and this is why this chapter is so short. Sorry for the outcome.** **:( till next chapter! ;)**


End file.
